1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input detection method, an input detection device, an input detection program, and a media storing the same, and in particular relates to an input detection method, an input detection device, an input detection program, and a media storing the same capable of separating and detecting multiple touch points input to a touch sensor which has electrodes arranged in a matrix therein and scans the electrodes line by line to detect touch inputs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, an image processing device, an image processing method, an image input device, and an image input/output device for an image represented by two-valued data have been disclosed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication no. 2010-39732). In the disclosure, when a pixel is scanned, it will be determined as an attention pixel or a peripheral pixel according to the data value of the pixel. In the case where the pixel is an attention pixel, this pixel is distributed with a register number (label) representing an identification number of an entire connection area of the image, wherein additional information (location information and area information) of the entire connection area corresponding to a label is updated. By the above operation, after image scanning, all labels and location information of the entire image can be acquired, respectively, thereby a high-speed labeling operation may be performed.
However, for an image input device using the above image processing method, in the case where multiple touch inputs constituted by two fingers are very close, the two fingers may be identified as one lump and then attached with only one label. Therefore, the multiple touch inputs would not be detected correctly.
In recent years, multi-touch screens have been popularly utilized in devices like smart phones. If multiple touch inputs are not detected correctly, a pinch in action wherein two fingers griping an operable object on the screen are moved toward each other to minify the picture, or a pinch out action wherein two fingers are moved away from each other to magnify the picture may not be identified correctly, causing the device to make a wrong response.
The purpose of the invention is providing an input detection method, an input detection device, an input detection program, and a media storing the same capable of correctly detecting multiple touch inputs even though the touch points are close to each other.